User talk:Solarcat55
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message! Solar Cat 11:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Main page questions Hi Solarcat. I'll answer your question about linking directly to PLB templates first. If you go to http://sgpa.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:LayoutBuilder&action=list you will see a list of the layouts. When you click on 'Create page' next to a layout and the layout template loads, the URL of that page is the link you'll want to use to directly link the main page images. Alternatively, you can just right-click on Create page and select 'Copy link address/location'. To randomize the display of profiles in the Characters section, you'll want to use the option and choose tags. Here's a quick explanation of how it works: for every space that you want to display something randomly, whether it be an image, some text, or whatever, you use the option tag. Each randomly chosen item within the option tag uses the choose tag. In this case, there are 9 locations in the Characters section where a profile is being displayed, so there will be 9 options. There are currently 41 profiles, but to make this explanation simpler, let's imagine there were 45, which is evenly divided by 9. So in this example, each profile location will have 5 profiles to randomly display. To give you an idea of what that would look like, I typed out some example code at User:JoePlay/sandbox. For randomizing the Featured OC, just use the same method. The difference is that there is only one item being displayed at a time, so you'll only need one tag. Just create the text for each featured OC and insert each between the tags. To get the table of contents to show up on pages made with PLB, try editing the layout template and inserting __TOC__ where you want it to appear. As for the collapsible infobox, I've never done it myself, so I tried using the javascript and css that I found on Wikipedia and mediawiki.org, but when I tried their examples, it didn't work. Maybe you'll have more success tinkering with it. Here are links to the pages I found - Wikipedia, MediaWiki.org, and Wikia. Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :DOH! Total brainfart on my part about the option and choose tags. I had them backwards. Instead of several choose tags within each option tag, it's the reverse - several option tags within each choose tag, which makes perfect sense now that I realized my mistake. Using some of the code from the template you linked to, I created Template:Characters, which works as you can see. Feel free to use that template and add the rest of the profiles to it. The way I would do it is to simply make a list of every profile using the CharPortalAAA template like this: :Then add the choose tags, the opening and closing table tags , and insert table row |- and table data tags | where needed. Yes, that's tedious, but that's the only way to have them truly display randomly. I'm not 100% certain, but I'm pretty sure that on the category pages, the articles that are featured with an image are the current most popular / most viewed articles in that category, so it's not random. :About the collapsible issue, here is another Wikia dev page that may be of some help: ShowHide. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, no I haven't edited anything since before my last message. If all else fails, you might want to ask for help from the community at large by creating a new topic on the Support Requests forum. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Character Pages Hi! I was wondering if you had a preference for how pages of characters were named? Should the preference be the person's superhero/villain/etc. alias, their full name, their first name, etc.? Thanks! :) SAmaryllis 19:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer them to just be their alias names! Solar Cat 23:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay! So none of the "Alias (Secret Identity)" stuff? :) Just "Alias"? And what about NPCs, what would you like their pages to be named as (like full name, nickname, first name, etc.)? Also, what is the difference between the "Profile" and "Profiles" category tag? I'm afraid I'm messing up your system.....hahah uh. SAmaryllis 05:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Overview = Character Creation? The Overview and Character Creation pages have essentially the same information; is there some way to either consolidate or better differentiate the information on them? SAmaryllis 19:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I didn't make the pages, so I'd have to look them over and see if they could be combined in some way. xD I'll see if I can do it over the weekend! Solar Cat 04:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC)